Second Dance
by mspolapotter
Summary: All I wanted that night was the last dance . . . but I wasn't given that second chance.


So, this is my Birthday Fic which I didn't get to post last Friday because it was also our Junior-Senior Prom. Something also happened there that made me write this so in other words, this is a true-to-life, personal experience fic.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**_Second Dance_**

**_*a Prom Story*_**

* * *

This is it.

Tonight is my night, and no one is taking it away from me. Not Pansy, not Draco, not _anybody_.

I put my hair up in a loose bun and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I barely notice myself. If it wasn't for my brown eyes, I would've said my reflection changed. I put on my stilettos and slowly made my way downstairs to the Great Hall.

Uncertainly, I looked down at the entrance to see if there were too many people. I don't want to make myself the center of attention.

Unfortunately, Parvati spotted me.

"She looks _beautiful,_" she breathed. Harry was with her, but obviously, he was staring at Cho on Cedric's arm.

"Yes, she is," Harry replied, thinking Parvati meant Cho. I had no choice but to descend.

Harry and I stared at each other. He didn't look bad either. Luckily, Viktor arrived from nowhere and rescued me. SAVED!

"Sorry I vas late," he apologized.

"Nah, that's okay," I said with a smile. We took our place in line for the presentation of Champions and listened to Professor McGonagall as she gave the final instructions.

After the formal dance, the Weird Sisters performed. Ah, here comes the real party!

I danced with Viktor and some of my friends as the Weird Sisters performed a couple of songs. Then, the music slowed down.

"Uh, I'll just get us some drinks," Viktor said.

What a party pooper.

I decided to just sit down and wait for him. _How romantic of him to get me something_, I thought sarcastically.

"Care to dance?" Harry said casually, offering a hand. Gratefully, I stood up and put my arms around his neck when we were on the dance floor.

"What happened to your date?" he asked.

"He's _gone to get us some drinks_," I repeated, irritation obvious in my voice.

"How very . . . _romantic_ of him," he said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_  
_We kept quiet for the rest of the song. At random moments, I found myself staring into his eyes. And he was looking in mine as well.

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

We swayed to the music together and slowly . . . I could feel myself falling.

"Er-my-ninny," a voice said as the song was closing. Harry let go of my waist and nodded at me to go with Viktor.

The rest of the night was pretty boring. Viktor left me alone at times, and if it wasn't for Parvati, Lavender and Ginny urging me to stand up and dance with them, I would've walked out. Dean, Neville, Fred, George and Ron danced with me during some of the slow songs. I also slow danced with some of my best girl friends. I didn't want to spend the whole night thinking about how much of a jerk my so-called _date_ was.

"The next song will be the last for tonight," Professor Flitwick announced. There were scattered clamors from the crowd. "I suggest you make it your best."

_You__'__re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I__'__m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

_  
_I had no one to dance with. Viktor was dancing with Fleur, Ron was with Lavender and Neville was with Ginny. Simply put, I was alone. But I didn't want to leave the dance floor.

_  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come  
So far we are so close_

I could see Harry from across the dance floor, also with no one. I saw him dancing with Cho earlier, while I was dancing with Ron. For some reason, I felt hurt.

The song continued to play. I just walked on the dance floor, desperate to find a girl I knew and ask her to be my last dance.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We__'__re so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

The song ended and slowly, the people in the Great Hall began leaving. I sat down on one chair and tried my best not to cry. I'd wanted Harry to be my last dance. But apparently, even if there was no one else in the room, he would rather not dance than ask me to.

Now I would forever remember my second dance.

* * *

**_Deuxieme danse, deuxieme occasion_**

**_As-tu engourdi?_**

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review !!! :))


End file.
